A Summer Tale
by ballet456
Summary: Okay so I had to delete the first one but here it is again! Summer in between twilight and new moon. This is my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really hate these things so anyway, Stephanie Meyer is **_**THE**_** top pumpkin!!!**

I sat on my bed late on what I think was a Saturday afternoon. It was the middle of June and I gladly gave up trying to figure out what day of the week it was, thanks to Edward being there to distract me every hour of every day. Today was different. He and Alice had gone on another one of their hunting trips to someplace.....well...I didn't want to know the distance.

So, I had the entire day to myself, a entire day alone with my thoughts with absolutely nothing to do. And Alice wasn't even here to constantly bug me about the fact that she couldn't choose my whole wardrobe.

"Bells, sweetheart" Charlie called from downstairs.

I left my room and trudged down the stairs kind of dreading what he might say. I could already hear the possibilities in my head. _Bella the game is on and Billy isn't available, so I was wondering if you might be interested? _That was probably the most like Charlie.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and notices that Charlie had his Police uniform on.

"Bells I got a report of a couple of kids having a joy ride just out side of town, and since it's to close to us the Port Angeles Police Department isn't able to take care of it." Charlie seemed to be reluctant to say the next part, "So, I guess you'll be home alone here for an hour or maybe two. I hope you don't mind"

"No, that's fine. I'll find something to do" _Like count the seconds 'till I hear Edward's voice agin _I silently added in my head.

"Good. I will see you tonight then. Bye Bella" And with that Charlie left the house.

I knew the next couple of hours were going to be the hardest. No Charlie, no Alice, no Edward..... but I was surprised at how I had found ways to entertain myself. I had six unread e-mails from Renee asking about my summer and ,even thought I could tell she was trying to sound cool about it, Renee would ask about Edward.

After I finished writing my weekly, boring, five sentenced e-mail to René, I heard a slight click in the floorboards.

I turned around and there He was.

**A/N: Okay so, I won't keep going with this unless I get readers and I am influenced to keep going sooo....tell me what you thought! Oh, and this is my first fan-fiction so how do you add more Chapters???? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I have viewers! Well here is the next Chapter. I will try to make them longer now that people are finally reading!**

My Edward, My Angel was home.

Even though I was bursting with joy at his return, I stayed were I was. Something didn't seem right about the way Edward hung his head, or the way his wary eyes were darker than usual. Darker than they were before he left it seemed.

"Bella, What's wrong" Edward said to me.

"Are you alright?" I barley choked the words out.

He ambled towards me. Slow for his average pace.

"Dear, sweet Bella. I'm always alright when I'm with you" He whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

I reached up to kiss Edward, missing the hypnotic feel of his lips against mine. He leaned down too, but instead of kissing me, Edward kissed my head, teasing me obviously.

"Why don't we take a walk this evening? Will Your father mind" Edward murmured against my eyelids.

I was already dazzled by his presence, Edward Cullen didn't need to dazzle me physically!

"Uh -huh" I weakly answered

I ran downstairs after Edward promised me he would wait out front. I didn't want to leave a note for Charlie, because I felt I did that a lot with him lately, so I settled with leaving a message on the answering machine. Since I didn't really want to tell him I was going to be with Edward I simply told him I was going to the park with Jessica. (Even though I had not talked to Jessica since the school year ended)

Edward was waiting for me leaning on the tree in my front yard. How would someone like him end up with someone like me, lying to their father just to get a chance to wallow in the presence of a mythical creature such as Edward?

His eyes were closed as I walked up to him. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel Edward's nose trial along my forehead basking in my forever potent scent, as usual.

As much as I enjoyed being here in his arms it was time to break the silence,

"So Mr. Cullen, I believe you and I had a plan of taking a walk this afternoon?" I said repeating Edward's beautiful nineteen hundreds accent.

He chuckled for a moment then answered, "Yes, I do suppose we had that arranged."

Edward took my hand and kissed it before letting me crawl onto his back before we ran off to my dreams and fantasies.

**A/N: Review!Review!Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it takes FOREVER to update! Who here would like a 20 chaptered twilight fanfic? Because I am afraid that's what this might turn into. It would take a while though..... Enjoy!**

Edward surprised me by taking me someplace new than our meadow, but then again, when didn't he surprise me?

We laid in our world. Edward and I. Those seemed to be the only thoughts running in and out of my mind as we snuggled close with our heads touching.

"Bella, why did you choose me?" Edward asked, his voice barely higher than the slight breeze surrounding us.

"Why would you ask something as stupid as that?" I countered

He laughed slightly then answered, "Well, considering the fact that you are less than a centimeter away from a vampire I think you are the less intelligent one in this situation."

"Well, I have my reasons on why I chose you, but..." I paused. Did I really want him to tell me why he chose me? Yes I did.

"I want you to tell me on why you chose me first." I continued

He answered almost immediately, "Do you remember when I told you that you really don't see yourself clearly?"

"Yes."

"Well, I love you Bella, not only for the same reason that half the ignorant males in our school wanted to ask you to prom last year, but because you have something that most girls your age don't have." Edward stopped talking.

"What do I have?" I asked when the silence got sort of awkward.

He leaned in closer to me, our lips almost touching.

Edward whispered, "You have a very selfish boyfriend."

Our lips met and I could not think for what seemed like a eternity, but that's exactly how I liked kissing Edward. Even if pushing it to far could kill me.

Eventually I had to let go for a breath but that didn't seem to stop Edward like how it usually did. He kissed all the way down my jaw line, across my neck, were he stopped. Then he lightly traced his tongue over the length of my collarbone.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't even remember my name.

Finally Edward lifted his lips from my trembling body.

"I guess I know what you mean by selfish boyfriend now." I gasped.

He smiled and answered "I'm sorry Bella sweet, but I am afraid that we might have to head home soon. Your father's mind is usually fairly silent but I have no trouble hearing it now."

"I don't care, just kiss me again."

Of course I didn't get what I so desperately wanted, instead I got empty arms. I didn't even notice Edward was laying on top of me.

He and I went home quietly, not that I was able to get anything out of my mouth when he was running. When we got home Charlie was on the phone.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Stanley, I will tell you as soon as I see her again. Thank you again, bye."

Charlie hung up the phone, then he noticed us.

_Crap_ I forgot about my little lie that would probably get me into a lot of trouble.

"Edward, I would appreciate it if you would go home now." Charlie murmured politely to Edward.

That was a first. Meaning I was doomed.

Edward left and then Charlie turned to face me, "Bella, I just got off the phone with your friend Jessica's mom. I called here because I was worried when Jessica told me that you never even saw her today."

I looked down. I had never felt more guilty, but then again I had never felt _less_ guilty.

"Dad, I am so sorry I'll never-"

I was cut off by Charlie, "You are NOT going to see that boy again this summer! Do you understand me?!"

It seemed that my stupid teenage hormones got the best of me for once. I burst into tears and ran to my room.

**A/N (again): I am forever in debt to Peter, Bjorn, and John for rescuing me from writer's block! You guys are the best band in the WHOLE world!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow that took a long time! Sorry about that....... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I had never really _ever _shown emotion like this, I didn't even know why the hell I was acting like this! So what if Edward was to never see me again? He would always come and "sleep" with me at night and Charlie would eventually breakdown and allow Edward to see me again. So what? little, little I guess.

I dried up my unexplained tears to look decent for, well, who knows? Charlie will be wanting dinner soon, and Edward was probably wanting to see me to tell me that everything is his fault, even if it isn't, which it wasn't.

A angelic voice suddenly came from behind me,

"Isabella Marie Swan." The voice said with wonder.

I turned to find Edward delicately balanced on the edge of my window. How long had he been there? I had just gotten up from my bed a few seconds ago, hadn't I?

"Edward before you start to go on about how stu-"

Edward cut me off and said, "Bella, you have to promise me that you will never lie to Charlie to come see me again, Okay?"

"I promise" I whispered quickly but then He began again,

"No, I wasn't finished. I also need you to promise me that choosing me was the biggest mistake of your life Bella."

I couldn't answer to that. Ever since I had met Edward my entire life had evolved around him. Yes, he would occasionally bring up the fact that he is undeniably dangerous, but we didn't stay on that topic for very long.

"I know that you noticed the fact that my eyes aren't golden today." Edward quietly whimpered.

I stared at him in shock, amazed that Edward noticed that I noticed.

"I tried not to think of anything of it." Which is true. I didn't.

Before I knew it Edward was hugging me very tightly against his chest. Why was there almost a repetitive thing going on with Edward and I being separated by a couple of feet lately?

Edward pressed his cheek on my head and quickly skimmed through his explanation, "I couldn't make myself leave with Alice. She still went, of course, but my body was telling me that really I truly didn't need to go hunt. So I stayed here, and that was the worst idea I have had in some time because of the fact the I have to be around you to be totally sane. I came here to be with you for a short hour during the night just to see if you were okay." Edward kissed my head before continuing.

"Your smell was becoming to potent and if I didn't get out soon it could have been the end of both our existence. I left the second I felt that need for your blood."

Edward stopped talking and baked away from me so that he could look at me directly.

"I thought you were use to my scent now?" I asked with a weak through. I had to admit, it seemed like a long time since he had gone on about my intoxicating aroma.

"I thought so too." Edward answered.

I still had many more questions concerning the fact that he was still with me and was probably still thirsty, but those questions immediately vanished (as did my current thoughts) when Edward scooped me up off my feet and kissed less guarded than usual. Again.

I wrapped my arms around my vampires neck knowing that my life would not have been the same without him as his tongue entered my mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M BACK! Here's the next Chapter.....wrote everything off the top of my head!**

This really sucked.

I still didn't know why Edward was being such a freak lately with these interesting mood swings and the constant nagging thought in the back of my mind that He was actually here in my room when I thought he was gone.

This definitely sucked.

I heard a knock on my door. Quite frankly I no longer cared who it was at this point.

But I spoke anyway, "Come in"

I expected it to be Charlie or maybe even Edward to be the one to enter my room, but I was shocked to see Alice enter my room with a box with fine print on it that I think said Doir.

"I bet that I surprised you huh?!" Alice said with a overly cheery voice.

what was she planning now?

"Yes, I guess you kinda surprised me Alice" I meekly answered with a wary smile

Alice set the box on my bed and pulled out a beautiful blue party dress.

The dress was blue silk with black lace lining the top and around the straps. It was very pretty and a bit revealing.

I tried not to show any interest but the I couldn't believe how much I did like the dress that would barely cover the topsof my thighs.

"Alice it's beautiful," I said still gawking at the piece of clothing Alice was now holding up to me "But what is it for?"

"Edward wants to take you out tonight. Of course He would put me in charge of buying a more suitable dress for you, and this seemed to be the right one!"

"It is absolutely amazing, how much did it cost?"I said slightly worried about the fact that the Cullen family was blowing all their money on me.

"Not that it matters! Anyway Charlie is still not letting you to get within a ten inch radius of Edward so I guess We'll just tell him it's a girls night out."Alice said

I know I had didn't like the idea of telling a white lie to Charlie again but I missed Edward and no matter how much I hated having money spent on me, going out sounded....Fun!

I put the dress on, and even though it was a little sexy for my usual way to dress, I liked it. There were heels of course. I didn't even want to think about the height, they all looked like a sprained ankle to me.

Alice and I made our way down the stairs to find Charlie in front of the TV watching ESPN.

"Alice?! I didn't even notice you were here!"Charlie said once the commercials came on.

"Yeah, I came over to see if Bella would like to go on a little girls night out with me?" Alice asked in her most innocent tone I had ever heard come out of her mouth.

Charlie said yes. I never did doubt that He would. I had to admit, if Edward every changed me into one of them, the whole dazzling process would be a good skill to have.

Edward was leaning on his shiny silver Volvo in the middle of the Cullen's fantastic drive way. He took my hand in a very Gentlemanly manner as He led me from Carlisle's car to his own.

I got in and Edward followed after.

"Are you ready?" He said as he shut the door.

"Um, yes." I answered

And off we went.

**A/N: Sorry it took a VERY long time to finish. I had so much more to write but I just didn't want to keep you wonderful people waiting! I will try so so so so hard to write then ext chapter faster!**


End file.
